Black Wings
by ashers
Summary: The tale of the Sorcesses War was supposed to be a myth or had ended with Squall & company but something's going terribly wrong, minds being controlled. Everyone thought it was over but it's only beginning. Summary sucks Read and review.


Black Wings__

****

1. Mayhem 

_You fell away  
What more can I say?  
The feeling's evolve  
I won't let it out  
I can't replace  
Your screaming face  
Feeling the sickness inside _

**~****Chester Bennington**

She sat on the rim of her bed. What was she to do? It was four thirty in the morning and the urge to cause some difficulty was overpowering her. She closed her eyes, inhaling, she had to think. She promised herself to bring to an end, and think about what would happen after she succeeds in causing trouble. But it was just so damn hard to think about her father at a time of need.

Snowrene Leonhart hopped from her bed, walking towards the door. With her hand on the doorknob, she prayed, her father was so not going to be happy with her "thoughtless" behavior. She turned around, her backside pressed touching the door, she must discover how to restrain herself. 

She stared at her dormitory, painted in a pale off white, the bunk pressed upon the wall. Her typical uniform was hanging from an hanger. The typical uniform that she never wears, in its place she wore a white-crisped shirt, with a red tie, a red skirt and red knee-high socks with black boots. She stared at the crystal ball that was in a case, it was from someplace, her father or mother never said, never do indeed. 

She sighed taking her eyes off the crystal ball, feeling her anxiousness once again. She needed to cause some problem. Problem causing was like a drug, luring her in and she was too damn weak to resist.

"OKAY!" She snapped to no one. 

She walked out of the dormitory into Bram Almasy's who was sleep. She rolled her eyes, he was such a monotonous boy and he called himself an Almasy. She snorted as Bram raised his eyebrows, she noticed that he was only halfway asleep.

_Your father will be proud, _Snowrene thought snorting.

"Snow, it's four forty in the damn morning can we break the regulations later on? I'm drained." Bram asked.

"No." Snowrene replied flatly, "Come on, you're so boring. Very well, I'm going to ask Jess Kinnaes if he wants to come. I'm certain he'll be more amusing than you." 

Abruptly she heard Bram rushing about. She smiled, she had Bram in the palm of her hands. All she needed to do was toss Jess' name in the discussion a couple of times and Bram would freak since Bram had declared that Jess was as infuriating as his mother Selphie. It's been a tiny little battle between the two of them but quite engaging when there's nothing more appealing going on. 

Snowrene flicked on the lights as Bram grabbed his black jacket. He glared at her as she mocked him, when he walked ahead of her. He had the Almasy attitude all right. Yeah right. If Bram was anything like his dad, Bram would have smirk and chuckled. Oh no, Bram had to acquire an attitude of his own. He was just like Seifer yet Bram wasn't.

"Come on, Snow!" Bram snapped, "You wanted to be out here. So get your ass out of my room!"

She sighed, flicking off the lights and shutting the door. She pulled a flashlight out of her sack. Bram rolled his eyes, as he snatched it out of her hand. 

"One." Snowrene muttered underneath her breath, "Hey, why don't we go ask Jess and Landon if they want to go?"

Bram entirely stopped in front of her, she almost tripped over him since she was so close to his heels. He arched his neck, sneering at her. His tan face, radiant and his dark green eyes searching her face, immediately. If she didn't know him so well she would have been alarmed by the look. He quickly glanced down, throwing his head back ahead.

"Whatever." Bram answered.

She smiled as she tugged on Bram's arm to follow her. He groaned, doing so. He hoped that she for once listened to him. She stopped at Jess' room, Jess opened the door, and his long brown hair pulled in a ponytail.

"Wanna come?" Snowrene asked.

Landon Dincht face popped out of Jess' door, smiling. His spiky blond hair was kind of flat, and his long smile had deep indentures of his dimples. 

"We thought you'll never ask." Landon smiled.

Landon and Jess emerged from Jess' room, closing the door. Snowrene glanced at Bram who stood there glaring at Jess. She had a feeling that there was more to the story. 

"Bram…" She whispered.

"Come on!" Jess interrupted, "Let's par-ar-tay!"

"Shut up, you wimp." Bram snapped.

"Ohh are you going to make me, Almasy?" Jess asked poking his finger into Bram's shoulder.

"No."

"That's what I thought." Jess said snickering, "Because if you were going to start something Snowrene would just tell you to stop and you would since you are in fact Snowrene's dog."

Bram's eyes popped out of his skull as Bram held his fist up trembling. His long blond mane covered his eyes, Snowrene could just feel his fear. She could tell Jess could too. Jess just laughed and threw his hair back, walking ahead.

Bram punched Jess from behind, knocking Jess over. 

"YOU DIRTY LITTLE…" Jess voice raised.

"Almasy, Dincht, Kinnaes, and Leonhart, up so soon?" 

"Commander Squall Leonhart." Xu said saluting, "Troublemakers."

Squall looked up from his paperwork, praying that his daughter wasn't among the troublemakers but that of course was a slim to none chance. He nodded, as Xu shouted the last names of the troublemakers. His daughter strolled in final, in good spirits.

Bram, Jess and Landon saluted as Snowrene took a seat, rolling her eyes and muttering "Ass kissers". Squall shot a look at his daughter who was staring at a painting above Squall's head, the one of Balamb before the Sorceress' War.

"I'm disappointed in all of you." Squall started taking a file that Quistis handed to him, "Each of you, especially you Almasy. You're the most dependable out of the four what was you thinking when Ms. Snowrene Leonhart came up with the proposal?"

"I don't know, sir." Bram replied darting his eyes to the floor, "I really don't know, sir. All I was feeling was furious."

"Why's that?" Squall asked, "Why?"  
  


"I don't know." Bram replied again, "Sir, I believe it was because of Jess Kinnaes, sir."

Squall looked at Jess, whose eyes quickly fell to the floor. Squall still stared at Jess as Jess slowly raised his eyes up, afraid. Jess smiled, unsure of what to do. 

"Well, Kinnaes?" Squall asked patiently.

"I don't know what is the cause of his troubles, sir." Jess replied nervously, "I believe it was because I came, sir."

"Dincht?" Squall asked.

"Ummm… I just came along." Landon said nodding, "Sir."

Squall looked at his daughter who was slouching in the chair with her legs underneath her body. He sighed, she was never going to learn. She didn't even seem a bit guilty about any of it. He bet that she didn't even comprehend that she was going to get into trouble. He sighed, his daughter was so naïve.

"Well, Snowrene?" Squall asked as Snowrene looked up from the painting.

"What?" She asked, "Oh, don't tell me you're going to blame me for them fist fighting, which was so not my fault."

"It wouldn't have happened, dear Snowrene." Squall replied calmly, "If you didn't invite those three to come along."

"Yeah it would." Snowrene replied, "Da, it would have happened on the Garden's grounds."

"**_COMMANDER_**!" Squall gritted, "Almasy, Dincht and Kinnaes you are dismissed. Snowrene, you aren't."

Snowrene rolled her eyes as the three guys rushed out of the room. Squall stood up as Snowrene stayed in her seat, smacking on her piece of gum.

_Hey—_"Take that out of your mouth! Snowrene it's about time you learn respect."

"Why?" Snowrene asked, "Why should I, da?"

_Hyne_, "Because you'll never be SeeD material!"

Snowrene stood up, glaring at Squall. Who was looking down at his desk sorting files. Who cares about the SeeD and respect, she didn't need respect since her father was Squall Leonhart, a hero!

"**WHO CARES**?" Snowrene snapped, "I know I don't! Why should I bother with the SeeD? Oh wait I forgot to be just like you, to neglect my family, to forget that you have a daughter who you never pay attention to. DO you want to me to do twenty back flips? What do you want from me? What do you want from ma? You don't care, you never did!"

Squall's fist slammed against his desk, rattling the pictures of his family. His eyes were popping from the sockets. She knew she went to far but who cares? She sure the hell didn't.

"_Quiet_." Squall hissed, "You honestly want to know why I bother? Because I actually care about your well-being. I know you don't have enough common sense to comprehend what your recklessness is doing. You may be the best damn SeeD in the damn country but your respect stinks. The Seeds regulations are determination and respect. You sure the hell got the determination down but your respect sucks. If you want to make it as a SeeD you need to gain some respect to be considered to be a SeeD. Until then don't hold your breath. You're dismissed."

Snowrene held her head high until she walked out of his headquarters. Closing the door behind her, she slid onto the floorboards with her back pushed against the door. Her head fell to her hands, she tried not to whimper but the sob was suffocating her. She sobbed, all she wanted was her father's attention, she sure the hell got it.


End file.
